The past of marcy catches up
by LunaStrife99
Summary: Marcy has been hiding secrets from prince gumball, but what could they be?


It was 2am. I heard the door slam and Marceline walk into the living room angerly. "BUBBA!" She yelled angerly. I grabbed the plate of her favorite cookies that I was munching on and gave them to her. She was angry she didn't even want a cookie. "Y-yes Marcy?" I said. She did something unexpected.  
"Marcy?!" I said as she fell into my arms crying. This is the 3rd time I've seen her cry in the past year. "Mar mar?" I cooed trying to understand why she was sobbing. The only word I could understand that she said was Ash. Ash.. Shit. Not him. He was Marcelins ex boyfriend. She never spoke of him. The way she acted when I asked her about him made me wonder if he hit her. Now he seemed to be back in this poor little girls life. "Honey calm down. Calm down." I whispered softly into her ear. "H-hes looking for me again. I'm afraid he will hurt me.. And you of he finds me." She cried. Now I understand why she went from angry so fear. This only backed up my thoughts of his abuse towards her.  
After a few minutes of crying Marceline finally calmed down. I got her a glass of red wine to help with that. She started eating a few cookies and sipping the small glass of alcohol. "Marcy. Tell me what happened how did you find out?" She took a deep breath and started to tell me what happened. "I was walking home from Finn and Jakes house when one of my ghost friends floated up to me saying that she heard Ash ask if anyone has seen me. They lied because they knew what he di.. What kind of person he is, but I know he will find me. He has before. He stole the memory of our break up. Well tricked Finn and Jake too.. Long story but he found me some how. Even though I moved. Bubba I'm scared he will hurt you." By now she started to get upset I picked her up and played her on my lap on her stiff couch. I turned on her favorite horror movie and rubbed her back and kisses her till she fell asleep. I need to find Finn later and ask him more about this Ash fellow.  
As I awoke at dawn I saw Marcy still asleep in my lap. I kissed her forehead and picked her up carrying her to her bed tucking her in leaving a note saying I was going out. "I love you my queen." I whispered in a sleeping ear. I began my walk to Finns house. Finn was jsit leaving with Jake to the candy kingdom. "Hay mind if I go with you too? I need to ask you some stuff." I walked with them. "Yea whats going k GB?" Jake asked. "Do you know who Ash is?" As I said his name they looked disgusted. They then told me the story of when he tricked them. "Sounds like a jerk." I remarked. "D-did you ever hear about Ash... Hurting Marcy?" I asked as we came up on the gates of the castle. "Uh no. Why?" Finn said. "Just wondering I guess." I mumbled as I walked towards Bonnie knowing she had to know more about him. "Bonnie?" I said. "Hmmm? Oh Bubba! Nice too see you!" She smiled looking up from her book. "Did Ash ever hurt Marcy?" I asked bluntly. Bonnie had a look of confusion then of sadness. "Bubba.. Sit down please I know you won't like this story."  
"Yooooo Mar Mar!" Said a voice from the door. "Oh no.. No bubba." She whispered to me terfied. I grabbed her and pushed her into her bedroom. "Lock the door and don't come out." She nodded. I walk to the door. Angry and afraid. "Ha- you aren't Marceline... Where Marceline?" He said "You need to leave Ash." I said in a tone so cold it would freeze the Ice Queen. "Get out of my way chump. YO MAR MAR!" He tried to push past me only to get shoved back. "Marceline is my girlfriend and I'm not letting you hurt her again." That's when his fist made contact with my face. I fell hard but got up. I had to protect her. I swung and felt his nose break. I swung again a nice uppercut. He grabbed me throwing me against the wall. He threw a lamp at me hitting me in my chest, he stood over me I saw the blade he pulled from his pocket as he brought it to my neck I heard a thud and he fell. Marcy stood over him with her bass. "Marcy? I moaned" She pulled me up. "Hay Bubba." She said I felt her shaking under me. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Are you? You just got beat to shit.." I looked down at Ash. "You think Candy Kingdom Police can take him?" Asked Marcy a little worried. " I bet Bobbie will make an exsuse." And she did.  
It has been a week senice our little fight with Ash. Marcy sat in my lap rubbing my chest. "You know I'm glad I have you.. I'm glad I have some one who will protect me. Someone who really loves me." She started to fall asleep. "I'm glad I can be your dork in shinning armor I love you my queen." I whisper as I kiss her. She pushes her self closer to me pulling the blanket higher she fell asleep and I sat there watching the Candy Kingdom News.  
THE END


End file.
